


Jagnus, a different Malec story

by MaggieBane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual, Bisexual Jace Wayland, Bottom Magnus Bane, Boys In Love, Cheating, Forbidden Love, Gay, Hot, LGBT, Love Letters, Love Triangles, M/M, Malec, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Sex, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Warlock Magnus Bane, alec ligtwood, explicit - Freeform, jace wayland - Freeform, jagnus, magnus bane - Freeform, samesex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25669036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggieBane/pseuds/MaggieBane
Summary: Jace asks Magnus for a spare room.  They can barely stand each other, but then get used to living together and Jace soon starts looking at Magnus in a very special way...
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Jagnus, a different Malec story

**Author's Note:**

> PARTLY BASED ON SHADOWHUNTERS SEASON 2. Jace believes that Clary is his sister and he still doesn't know to be a Herondale. There's a hint to the last episode of season 3 B and a very sweet finale.  
> I was only interested in TELLING A STORY ABOUT MAGNUS AND JACE, NOT TO REWRITE THE WHOLE STORY WHICH IS ALREADY WELL KNOWN.  
> I suggest you to see the series or read the books if you haven't done it yet.  
> I'll probably write a story telling Malec's long life, children, and so on but THIS is not such a story, sorry.
> 
> Please read it all before judging.  
> I'm italian, sorry for occasional mistakes.

Jace was staying at Magnus' loft since Aldertree had forced him to leave the Institute by increasingly teasing him.  
He asked for the Warlock's help because, despite being too keen and sarcastic, he was always helping people in trouble like him.

Jace used to spend his time reading books, watching tv or simply sleeping on the sofa like a lazy boy. His room was always in a mess, and when the Warlock pointed out he just ignored him. Beers and girls seemed to be his only interests in this period. Their attitudes were very different and they had little quarrels sometimes, but their relationship was slowly improving. 

Alec, who was Jace's brother and parabatai, had fun in bed with his flamboyant lover and Jace could hear them quite well. He could hear the noise of Magnus' headboard hitting the wall in a rhythmic way, their low moans, then louder sighs preceding silence... and finally their after-sex laughs and chats. Their happiness pretty much hurted him lately, and when he saw them kissing it felt like he got a slap on the face without a reason. He was lonely and jealous... but there was probably something more.

Even if he could nearly date any woman in town, Jace recently found out he was obsessed with Magnus. The Warlock was too beautiful: he didn't completely belong to the human race of course. He was graceful like a black panther, his long fingers had a magical charm of their own and his gaze would give Jace exciting shivers. He had short hair and mostly behaved like a man, but he was also sexually ambiguous. His velvet voice was a sound Jace never got tired of. It was hard not to fall for him.

Jace's favorite aspect of Magnus was his round, firm ass: a temptation he could no longer resist. And he was shocked by these arising feelings, which were strange enough for a straight guy like him.  
In his fantasies he approached Magnus and held his hips, then the Warlock turned to him and smiled before going down to give him anamazing blow job.

One day, Jace went to the bathroom and found the Warlock completely naked, standing in front of the miror and shaving his face. His back and ass were gorgeous. He simply turned his head to look at the Shadowhunter, his wet dark hair falling on his almond-shaped eyes.  
Jace stuttered in an awkward way, and the amazing smile he got in return actually drove him crazy.

  
  


" _What the Hell is wrong with me?_ " - he asked himself.

  
  


His heart was beating too fast, he had never felt so weird about Magnus and started to assume that the reason could be the fact that the Warlock was the son of Asmodeus, who was especially known for being the Lust Demon. 

  
  


" _He can turn straight guys into bisexual men!_ " \- he thought.

  
  


Some days he wanted to leave, to find a new accomodation, but when he met Magnus' gaze he just blamed himself for having wished to go away.  
The Warlock was interested in Jace, as well. His weird behaviour, along with his stunning body, was something he really got to like. He loved to see this hot blonde in underwear hanging around and occasionally blushing. He was a lot of fun.  
There were days they stayed up late watching tv together.  
To choose a program without arguing wasn't easy, but not impossible.  
One night, seeing a love scene in a movie, Jace suddenly exclaimed:

  
  


"Oh, such a long time since my last fuck...."

  
  


Such a clumsy way to get Magnus' attention!  
The Warlock, rather amused, stared at him and slowly detached as if he felt he was in danger... he was just playing the role of the scared virgin, but Jace wasn't able to understand his irony.  
He started to feel very awkward. 

  
  


"I think people usually do something called... jerking off." \- Magnus said.

  
  


"That's not the same thing as to fuck with another person, Mags..."

  
  


" _Jerk me off, Warlock!_ ", was the sentence on his mind.... but he obviously gave it up and they both stopped talking for awhile. 

  
  


The Shadowhunter was looking at Magnus out of the corner of his eye.  
The _Immortal Beauty_ was lying on the sofa next to him, his bare chest covered in shining necklaces.  
Jace liked every single part of him: the outline of his face, his cute little nose, even the shaved back of his head and his Adam's apple.  
This time, nothing happened between them. Jace was nervous and Magnus wasn't flirty at all:  
his relationship with Alec was quite fulfilling and he didn't want to spoil it.

On a very hot August night Jace decided to go out for a walk, leaving Magnus home alone and waiting for Alec.  
The Warlock thought he had a lot of time to spend with his lover, but Jace unexpectedly decided to come back much earlier.  
All the lights were off. As he entered the room he saw someone through the curtains, outside on the faintly lighted terrace.  
As he walked closer to the large window, he could see it was Magnus... but he was not alone: he was leaning against the railing and Alec, his pants unzipped, was right behind him. Magnus' body was completely naked under a long silk kimono which Alec had lifted up on his hips and was holding with both his hands.

Jace couldn't help staring at the warlock's firm buttocks. His honey-coloured skin looked smooth and slightly sweaty, really attractive.  
Alec was rubbing his crocht against him so slowly and gently that, at the first sight, the couple might look like dancing rather than having sex.  
Jace was unable to step away. His heart was jumping in his chest, his cheeks were hot and he felt rather awkward, but he was also aroused and urged to see more.  
Magnus was truly beautiful and desirable. Jace could almost feel his parabatai's excitement, and wished he could take his place. 

Magnus' right hand was moving between the legs, moving faster as Alec pounded harder, and Jace was not bothered by the sight of his penis.  
On the contrary, it turned him on. It made his perversion just perfect. He didn't really care about being straight or bisexual now, because he was feeling so good and he couldn't remember the last time he had felt this way: was it when he had killed a demon for the very first time? Fear and plasure at the same time, an orgasmic rush of adrenalin.

Their louder moans meant they were approaching pleasure and Jace couldn't wait any longer: his boner was almost aching and he had to rub it through his trousers.  
Alec gave a last stroke and Magnus tightened up the legs, squirting on the floor.  
As Alec detached from him, shiny drops of cum rolled down the warlock's shivering thighs.  
He could barely stand up, and his lover began to kiss him and hug him.  
Jace, suddenly worried to get caught, rushed to his own bedroom and took off the trousers.  
He leaned against the door and jerked off very fast.  
He imagined to fuck Magnus' ass and then to fuck his mouth, filling it with his cum.  
As soon as he came, the strong pleasure was replaced by a sense of shame and emptyness. Desire and excitement were pale memories he already wished to delete. His cum on the floor disgusted him, he dropped his tshirt on it and then just put himself into bed. 

The next morning he got up later than usual, feeling like a drunk man who awakens from a weird dream, and found Magnus already dressed up and ready to go out.  
Magnus noticed the Shadowhunter's bad mood and intentionally avoided him.  
Then Jace approached him and casually asked for a hot coffee.

  
  


"One coffee is not enough for you my _dear_..." \- said Magnus.

  
  


Jace noticed that Magnus had never used such a cute word referring to him, and decided to answer in the same way:

  
  


"No, _biscuit_ , one coffee is enough."

  
  


Magnus sometimes referred to Clary as "biscuit".

  
He was surprised to hear Jace calling him that way, but then just snapped his fingers and two coffees appeared on the table.

  
  


"Fine, I'll join you then."

  
  


They sat at the table and Magnus carefully looked at Jace, whose face was blushing.

  
  


"At what time did you get back last night? I didn't see you."- he asked. 

  
  


"It was very late... _mother_."

  
  


Jace was almost sure that Magnus didn't want to have an affair with him and could't avoid being rude as he used to be when Magnus was just a strange, annoying Warlock to his eyes. 

  
  


"You're right, Sorry if I asked." 

  
  


The Warlock stood up and the empty cup in his hand faded away. 

  
  


"See you, have a nice day." - he added. 

  
  


There was no hatred in his voice. Jace was about to reply, but Magnus opened up a portal and disappeared. 

  
  


"I'm such a dork..." - Jace already regretted his bad behaviour and wished to apologize.

  
  


He spent the rest of the day on the sofa watching tv. His thoughts went to the previous night and he began to touch himself but didn'treally jerked off.  
He missed Magnus, then the Warlock finally came back with Alec and they walked in together, holding shopping bags and laughing. They were in high spirits. 

  
  


"Jace, is that you? I never thought you could blend in with a sofa!"

  
  


Jace stood up to greet his sarcastic parabatai, and Magnus quickly checked his huge bulge.  
He really looked good in underwear.

  
  


"Will you dress up and join us for dinner Jace?"

  
  


Magnus was kind as usual, but Jace declined and preferred to have a pizza in his own room instead.  
Alec was worried about Jace's behaviour and thought that his friend still couldn't accept his relationship with the Warlock. 

  
  


"We are a couple and he probably wants to leave us alone. He doesn't feel at ease, Alexander."

  
  


"Yeah, you're right Magnus."

  
  


The two lovers spent a few hours in their bedroom, made love and cuddled with a nice background music which prevented Jace from hearing their voices, then Magnus fell asleep and Alec got back to the Institute.  
Jace was not sleeping yet, and was able to hear Alec closing the front door.  
The silence which followed seemed to him to be like an unbearable noise.  
He was too restlessto stay in bed: the memory of Magnus' naked body was a stunning ghost haunting him. He got up in a sweat, already aroused. Stood still for less than five seconds, then silenced his own conscience and stepped out of his room heading to Magnus' one.  
He silently opened up the door, took his underwear off and looked at Magnus.  
The Warlock was sleeping naked, face down on the messed up sheets, his soft hairless legs apart. He was peaceful like a child, and his skin smelled really good. Was it the scent of sandalwood?  
Jace took a deep breath and Magnus suddenly woke up.  
The two men looked at each other without speaking, then Magnus pulled the sheets up and raised the right hand...

  
  


"Sorry, it's only me!"

  
  


"I see you. What the hell are you doing here?"

  
  


Magnus' eyes were still adjusting to the dark, and Jace promptly kneeled down to get his underwear back. He wanted to hide his boner, but it was impossible to conceil it. 

  
  


"Don't worry, I'm leaving. Go back to sleep."

  
  


"Stay. I want you to tell me why you are here..."

  
  


"I feel like a dork right now... I should really go."

  
  


"Come on, tell me and I promise I won't get angry."

  
  


"I guess you already know the answer..."

  
  


Magnus sat on the bed in a more comfortable way and lowered his hand. 

  
  


"The answer? I think that you probably see me like a slutty bisexual Warlock... just waiting for his boyfriend's brother to come in and fuck him." 

  
  


His voice was strong and evil, and his bluntness was shocking. Jace begun his struggle to find the right words to tell him:

  
  


"Not at all, I don't think this about you! Wait, you just told me you were not going to get angry..."

  
  


"Go on with your speech, I'm really curious right now."

  
  


"Well, the fact is that you probably didn't notice, but I like you. I mean, a LOT. You're so beautiful and sexy... I think you're awesome. I'm not into guys, but I always feel like staring at you and touching you. I can't help it, Magnus. I saw you and Alec making love on the terrace, and you're so fucking hot... I want you, that's it."

  
  


Magnus' face changed expression. Looked like he wasn't angry anymore. Jace telling him he was awesome was cute.

  
  


"This is all wrong, you shouldn't be here. I have a boyfriend, remember?" - he said, in a low voice.

  
  


His body was longing for Jace, but he forced himself to reject him.

  
  


"Listen, I 'm not planning to replace Alec and surely don't want a romantic relationship. I just feel so horny Magnus... I bet getting sweaty with you is a time to remember, and I think you want it, too. Am I wrong?"

  
  


Magnus didn't answer and Jace slowly approached him on the bed.  
They could almost touch each other.  
Magnus could see Jace's boner very well now.  
It seemed like his cock was looking for him, and he just wanted to hold it in his hands. 

Being a century years old bisexual warlock, Magnus was used to enjoy sex in all its amazing forms. Some of his lovers had lasted a couple of hours, some others a couple of days or months...  
He mostly preferred hookups, and he used to fuck men or women in downtown nightclubs, on old dirty sofas where other couples had made love before.  
Strangers had sucked his cock in infamous cinemas and he even fucked a vampire in a public park, just before dawn. Plenty of amazing memories he could never regret.

Then came Alec, and he stopped having sex with other people.  
Jace could have been just another lover, a very hot one, and Magnus wanted him so badly... 

He used to hate him, but also like him, and having sex with him was his secret wish. He was now given the chance to make the wrong decision... a decision he would have probably regretted.  
As Oscar Wilde once said, " _the only way to get rid of a temptation is to yield to it_ ". So true!  
He was unable to hide his Warlock mark any longer. This used to happen when he lost control, and he lost control when he was horny.  
Jace noticed his cat eyes. They were burning like embers, full of desire.

  
  


"Come closer, Jace. Tell me, do you like my eyes too?"

  
  


"I do. I like everything about you. I was afraid you could guess my feelings, but also wanted you to know that I liked you."

  
  


"I knew you liked me all along. I like you too..."  
  
  


Jace moved his hand towards the Warlock and gently touched his cheek. They both started to stare at each other's lips and slowly got closer, then Magnus almost jumped on Jace.  
Their first kiss was savage, rough: Magnus looked at Jace straight in the eyes while rubbing the tongue in his mouth and Jace, who was not used to those vertical slit pupils, got alittle bit scared. He was turned on, as well. The Warlock's devilish side was extremely sexy.

Jace pushed Magnus under his body and took his own shaft in the hand to guide it inside of him.  
He expected a hard time but, to his surprise, he was able to stick the dick in straight away.  
They kissed a lot while having sex, their tongues being like restless snakes.  
Magnus' moaning allowed Jace to bang him harder. He could never fuck girls so hard.... this was by far the most exciting sex he had ever had.

They both looked like demons copulating, moving wildly and almost willing to hurt each other.  
Jace couldn't put it deeper than that, but Magnus pushed himself against him and screamed, begging him to break his body.  
Just like yin and yang, like good and evil: pain and pleasure were the perfect pairing.  
The two men felt utterly complete, then the Shadowhunter finally came and a lot of cum filled the warlock's asshole.  
Jace's dream was fulfilled, but the perfect moment he had looked forward to was already over.  
Magnus cummed on his own sweaty chest, then just rested by his side.

They did not speak, just panted for a while. Magnus' eyes were back to normal now, while Jace had some big tears in his own eyes. He struggled not to let them fall down, but they did fall on his cheek in the end.  
He was ashamed, and surprised. Why the hell was he crying? Was he afraid this was goingto be his first and also last time with Magnus?

  
  


"Everything will change from now on, and we'll never be the same again." - Magnus said.

  
  


Jace knew he was right.  
This forbidden passion was actually leading him to Hell, but he just didn't care.  
He was ready to face the consequences.  
He only cared for the beautiful guy who was laying by his side.

The two men fucked quite often in the next days.  
They looked for each other just like junkies who look for dope.  
Magnus' relationship with Alec went onas usual, as if nothing new had occurred, and Jace behaved as usual too, taking random girls to his room while Magnus was in bed with his parabatai.  
They used to meet by chance in the corridor or in the kitchen, in the middle of the night, and rushed to the bathroom to touch each other for just a couple of amazing minutes.  
They kissed in the darkness, in a house full of ears and eyes, aware that anyone could find them and uncover their secret relationship.  
They tried not to moan, not to laugh, and the more they were afraid, the bigger was their pleasure.  
They both lived their usual life and didn't arouse suspicion, never jealous, never worried nor angry: they just met and fucked like animals who follow a natural instinct.

One night Jace was home alone and Magnus suddenly phoned him.

  
  


"Hi, babe..."

  
  


"Meet me at midnight, Hardtail."

  
  


" _Hardtail_? There's a hard cock waiting for you here..."

  
  


Magnus laughed very loud, almost chocking. Jace was gross, but incredibly funny as well.

  
  


"Trust me: no way you can be disappointed." 

  
  


The Warlock was thrilled by the idea of having fun with Jace in a public place and knew that Alec would never go to such a noisy club, unless he had a Shadowhunter's mission, so the two men met in the crowded Hardtail for the second time, after a long time.  
Jace saw his lover from a distance. He was surrounded by dancing Warlocks and Vampires, and stood out like a shining jewel among broken glasses.

  
  


"Dazzle me, Magnus. I don't get the sense of being here."

  
  


"This is where we met for the first time, when you gave me the famous necklace back..."

  
  


"I remember. Are you being romantic?" - Jace had a disgusted _moue_ on his face.

  
  


"Not at all. Follow me, Shadowhunter. I've got something to show you."

  
  


Magnus dragged Jace to a dark corner at the bottom of the Club, then stopped and kissed him. His cat's eyes were shining like a topaz.  
Around them, black walls and a velvet curtain of the same colour that Jace hadn't noticed.  
When Magnus pulled the curtain, they found themselves in a quiet secluded place furnished with armchairs and Persian rugs.  
It was dimly lit and Jace was barely able to see inside, but it was clear that they were not alone: two young boys were lying on a red sofa and were having a sexual intercourse in front of them. Magnus hugged him tight and rubbed his hand on his crotch.

  
  


"Beautiful guys come here to have fun."- he whispered.

  
  


"This sounds interesting..."

  
  


Magnus' kinky smile to Jace was extremely sexy.  
The Shadowhunter was speechless, already horny and willing to have sex with him at once.

Magnus took the cock out ofhis trousers and went down on his knees to suck it, rolling the tongue around the glans to make it harder.  
The couple on the sofa didn't care about them, as if they were used to be looked at, and went on fucking doggy style.  
Jace put his hands on Magnus's head to push it on the dick, almost chocking him, then started to fuck his mouth very hard.  
Magnus' face was wet with tears, and the melted makeup on his eyes gave him a hot yet scary looks.  
The blowy was just too arousing and Magnus felt he couldn't be able to delay the climax anymore, so he stopped his lover and stood up to kiss him. 

  
  


"Your cock tastes so good... lick my lips, have a try."

  
  


"No, thanks, I just want to fuck your ass. Let's do it in front of them."

  
  


Jace started to undress the Warlock, spread out his asshole, then pushed in with force and filled him completely.  
Magnus was in ecstasy, already addicted to Jace's rough way of fucking. He only wanted him to push deeper and harder..

The two vampires turned their heads to look at them.  
The dark haired one took his dripping cock completely out of his lover, and they switched places.  
Jace started asking questions to Magnus:

  
  


"So this is your secret place..."

  
  


His voice was hoarse and horny. 

  
  


"Do you jerk off or just stay here and watch them?"- he asked.

  
  


Jace did enjoy fucking in front of people, and went on pounding into Magnus while waiting for his answer.

  
  


"Yes, I jerk off... ahhh... Jace, I'm almost cumming..."

  
  


The tip of his penis was wet with precum, he was reaching pleasure and not even touching himself.

  
  


"Oh, how much I missed your tight asshole, Magnus... And then what do you do? Tell me..."

  
  


"I get closer... and cum on their faces."

  
  


When he heard these words, Jace started punding him very fast and Magnus bit his own lip.  
His bleeding mouth was red like pomegranate seeds, and the two vampires couldn't help staring at it.  
They were in a trance, their long teeth ready to suck. They stood up and slowly walked towards Magnus and Jace.  
Magnus could feel Jace's cock pulse inside of him... he was cumming. He squirted too, then saw the vampires approaching and quickly detached from Jace. 

  
  


"Jace, let's get out of here!"

  
  


"Why?"

  
  


"Run! I'll tell you later!"

  
  


They rushed outside, their pants still unzipped, and Magnus took Jace far enough to feel safe.  
They stopped in a narrow alley, took a deep breath and started to laugh.  
It was raining, but they hardly noticed.  
They were holding hands like children do when they are scared, then Jace saw the blood on the Warlock's mouth and got worried.

  
  


"Magnus, you're bleeding!"

  
  


"I bit my lower lip during sex. And those two guys there... they were vampires. We were in danger."

  
  


"Oh by the Angel, I didn't notice at all. And as for your mouth... was it my fault? Did I hurt you somehow?"

  
  


"No, it's not your fault. I usually bite my lip when I have sex, but I bit too hard this time..."

  
  


"Vampires craving for Warlock's blood, isn't it strange?"

  
  


"They were very young and starving, and they didn' t see my Warlock mark."

  
  


"Yeah, young vampires can't control themselves..."

  
  


"I didn't want to harm them... they're such a beautiful couple."

  
  


Jace and Magnus stood in the alley, holding each other and talking like longtime lovers... it was quite weird.  
The Shadowhunter stared at Magnus and suddenly felt like kissing him, but Magnus avoided his lips.

  
  


"Jace... don't ..."

  
  


"What's up dude? We always kiss while having sex."

  
  


"This is different. We're not having sex now."

  
  


"Sorry, I don't get it Magnus."

  
  


"Don't you dare to fall in love with me..."

  
  


Jace blushed and stepped back. 

  
  


"Oh, you're afraid of romantic kisses! No need to worry about that, I'm already in love with _someone else_ , remember?"

  
  


"Right. Well, we're drenched...what about going home now?"

  
  


Magnus opened up a portal and they both jumped in it, but Jace didn't make it back home.  
The Warlock found Alexander sitting inthe living room instead. 

  
  


"Alexander! What a surprise..."

  
  


"I couldn't sleep. I wanted to see you and spend the night with you. Where have you been? Your makeup is melted."

  
  


"I was at Pandemonium. Then went out and it was raining ... I'm soaked to the bone." - Magnus really hated telling lies to his boyfriend. He preferred not to talk rather than telling lies.

  
  


"I understand. Jace isn't at home, either."

  
  


"I don't know where he is... he's always hanging around." \- and it was true: Magnus didn't know where to find Jace, and was really worried for him.

  
  


Then Alec walked towards Magnus and saw his busted lip.

  
  


"Wha.. what happened to your mouth?"

  
  


"Nothing serious, it was too dark in the Club and I bumped into a wall."

  
  


LIES LIES LIES....HATEFUL LIES. He preferred not to talk at all, instead of telling him lies.

Magnus was shivering with fear now. He felt guilty and dirty, his body still smelling like sex. 

He had to find a way to keep Alec away from him for a while.

  
  


"I need to take a hot shower, why don't you wait for me in bed?"- he asked.

  
  


Alec had the odd sensation that his lover wasn't truthful, but didn't question him and went to bed.

Magnus was finally able to text Jace, so took the phone and found a message from him:

  
  


" _I'm at the Institute. See u later._ "

  
  


The Warlock typed and cancelled two messages before sending ther ight one to Jace.  
The first one was too concerned:

  
  


" _Thanks God u're fine. Come back whenever u wish. By the way, Alec is here._ "

  
  


The second one, on the contrary, was too short and numb:

  
  


" _Ok. see u._ "

  
  


The last one, the in-between: 

  
  


" _Ok, tks. Alec is here_."

  
  


Magnus smiled to himself and sent it to Jace, then deleted all the messages from the memory of his phone and took a shower.  
When he went to bed, he found his lover already asleep.  
Unable to sleep in his own room in the Institute ,but peacefully snoring in Magnus' bed.  
Magnus hugged him tight and they spent the rest of the night spooning.  
The next morning, when he woke up, Magnus found Jace alone on the terrace. He was sitting at the table , enjoying the beautiful skyline.  
  
  


"Good morning, are you ok?"

  
  


"Hi, Magnus. I'm fine. I walked home soon after reading your message..."

  
  


"What happened? Why did you end up at the Institute?"

  
  


"When we jumped into the portal, I thought about Clary and found myself in front of the door to her bedroom."

  
  


"Did you see her?"

  
  


"No, it was too late. She was sleeping and I was afraid of meeting Aldertree, so I immediately walked out."

  
  


"Do you wish to talk about her?"

  
  


"There's not much left to say... I still can't believe she's my sister. I keep thinking about her and my feelings for her haven't changed yet."

  
  


While they were talking, Alec got up and walked to the terrace. He saw them and walked closer, carefully avoiding to be seen, because he just wanted to hear their speech.  
Magnus had a sweet, sympathetic look in his eyes.  
He listened to Jace and talked to him in the most charming way, which seemed to be quite unusual. He even put a hand on his shoulder.

  
  


"You fell in love for real, Jace, and it's never easy to stop being in love with someone. You should try to talk, instead of avoiding each other."

  
  


"Yeah, we should talk. She probably feels the same for me, but who knows? I really don't know what to do, it's all wrong in my life. All wrong!"

  
  


Alec couldn't hear them well, so decided to use the invisibility rune to get closer.  
The attitude of the two friends was too intimate, too strange, and he was quite sure they were about to say something he wasn't allowed to hear.  
This made him feel extremely nervous, so nervous that his hand was trembling while activating the rune on his skin.

  
  


"Things keep changing, Jace. This weird situation won't last forever."

  
  


Jace chuckled, then said:

  
  


"I'm in love with my sister and I keep fucking my parabatai's lover, this is more than weird!"

  
  


Alec was there, just a few steps away from Magnus and Jace.  
He heard these words and felt like he was about to faint.  
His head was spinning, he couldn't feel the ground under his feet... he moved backwards, stumbled and finally made himself visible to them. 

  
  


"Oh, no... Alexander!"- Magnus was in a panic.

  
  


"Alec, how long have you been here?"

  
  


"I heard enough, brother. I feel sick! Is this a joke? Tell me you're kidding me."

  
  


Magnus didn't answer, but his sad face was like an open book.

  
  


"Alec, we need to talk."

  
  


"No, Jace, I won't listen... You both cheated on me!"

  
  


"We're not in love, Alec. We just... have sex sometimes."

  
  


" _Just sex?_... Great! I can take it easy then! And you'renot even gay, Jace. You know what? I was in love with you. Yes, and Istill loved you when I started to date Magnus. But I thought I had no chance because you were fucking straight. You fell in love with Claryand I felt so bad..."

  
  


"I still love her, Alec."

  
  


"Good, so you want Magnus and Clary... everything is due to you!"

  
  


"Alec, we made a mistake but listen to me please..." 

  
  


"Shut up and stay away from me, Magnus."

  
  


The Warlock was in tears.  
No words were suitable to apologize, no words could ever be able to explain the situation.  
He andJace, they were just guilty and couldn't hope to be forgiven. Not yet.

  
  


"Bye, feel free to fuck in our bed."

  
  


"You're too shocked, Alec. Don't go away, stay here and try to calm down. We really need to talk."

  
  


Jace tried to stop him, and Alec punched him in the face.  
His parabatai didn't fight back, he knew he deserved to be hit and wanted to pay for his filthy behaviour. 

  
  


"Now fix his cute face, Warlock!" - Alec was angry and Magnus was sobbing like a child.

  
  


"Don't leave me Alexander... I love you, I can't live without you!"

  
  


Alec turned his back to him and went away.  
Jace and Magnus saton the floor and looked at each other. 

  
  


"I'm so sorry... it's all my fault. I wish I didn't say that stupid sentence."- Jace said. 

  
  


"This was bound to happen... We couldn't go on this way. Let me help you now, your face is bleeding."

  
  


"Don't. I want to feel the pain. I deserve to feel it. I'll go back to the Institute tomorrow, and I'll face Aldertree. I only want to catch Valentine, now. Then everything will be fine."

  
  


They both needed a solo cry in their own bedrooms, then Magnus went to see Jace and cuddled him. They cried together, then fell asleep in the same bed for the very last time.

A few days later Magnus wrote a long letter to Alec, telling him everything he had to tell.  
He put his soul in it, and it was hard because written words are not really able to tell the way we feel.  
  
  


  
  


" _My dearest Alexander,_

_I hope you don't throw this letter away as soon as you start reading it._  
_You don't want to see me, to listen to my voice, but please read this letter to the end._  
_Read my words once, twice and then again, when pain and anger have started to fade away._

_As you know, I was born hundreds years ago._  
_I spent most of my life alone, survived many wars and even survived myself._  
_I was considered a monster by the one I loved most: my mother._  
_None taught me to love and to be loved._  
_I always followed my instinct, and too soon I learned to use my body to get what I wanted.  
Ilived for pleasure and became addicted to it._

_You see a powerful Warlock now, but this Warlock is vulnerable and sensitive like a child._  
_He makes efforts to help people in trouble, but he still has to learn to love and to be loved._  
_I found true love and I wasn't able to cherish it. I disappointed you and lost the only thing worth living for._  
_My immortal life is completely useless without you, Alexander. I would give it away to live a mortal one with you._  
_My body belonged to so many people in the past... but my heart will only belong to you. Deep down your heart, you know it's true._

_Me and Jace, we surrendered to an insane passion and I regret what we did._  
_I don't blame you if you don't believe me, if you just want me to shut up: you are right and I am forever wrong..._  
_You were pure and truthful, and I spoiled everything._  
_I put hate and mistrust in your virgin heart, and now I wake up every morning hoping to find out it was only a bad dream..._  
_I cannot turn back time, I can only pray and hope you'll be able to forgive me._

_But if you're still reading this letter, please think about it. I still believe our wonderful love deserves another chance._

 _Ask me anything, and I'll do what you want me to._  
_Magic allows us to forget and start anew, but I don't want to forget my mistakes: they will serve as a warning. I'll treasure them._  
_If you want me to delete your memories I'll do it, and we'll be able to love each otherl ike we used to, for the rest of our lives._

_As for Jace, he's your parabatai and you have to decide about him._  
_He's a horny dork, but also a good guy after all. Try not to hate him, please. He doesn't own my heart, and he never intended to own it._  
_One day we'll think about our odd relationship and feel very weird about it._  
_I already feel this way_. 

_I wrote too much and you probably got tired of reading. Please allow me to call you, to meet you and to talk in person to you._

  
_I'm so sorry Alexander... I love you, and I always will._  
  
  


_yours Magnus"_

  
  


  
  
  
  


Magnus and Alec spent a long happy life together. 

When Alec died, a letter for his husband Magnus Bane was found in his desk at the Alicante Institute.

  
  


  
  


" _My boy, my dream, my only Love,_

 _I am so thankful for the moments I spent with you._

_It was just a short time, compared to the endless days we deserved, but the Angel knows how special it was._

_We got married, cherished each moment and lived the happiest life together._

_I was always proud to be your husband._

_You'll live forever, and I'll be forever alive in your memories._

_I'll be buried in you so don't be sad, go on living an amazing life!_

_Don't be lonely, fall in love again and take me with you wherever you go._

_Take good care of our beloved ones, and I'll take care of you from above._

_I promise I'll be your faithful angel._

_Always, with undying Love._

_Yours Alexander"_

  
  


  



End file.
